


Getting On His Good Side

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Fluff, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus helps Hermione's father with lawn work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting On His Good Side

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The prompt for this drabble was "leaves." Beta'd by Dragoon811. Enjoy! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world and characters of HP, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this drabble.

_Getting On His Good Side_

Hermione watched out the window as Severus raked the leaves into a small pile. He worked along Hermione's father, who was raking leaves as well.

"Hermione, that was nice of Severus to offer his help with the yard work. I know your father really appreciates it," Hermione's mum said.

"He's happy to help," Hermione responded. "Severus will do anything to get in Dad's good graces."

Mrs. Granger chuckled. "Your father has his reasons."

"Of course," Hermione replied. She continued to watch Severus work. He'd have to rake a lot of leaves in order to get in her father's good graces.


End file.
